Different
by TheArtichokeissteamed
Summary: 11 year old Helena is accepted in to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. What will happen when she befriends Lonny Luna Lovegood, and how will she react when she learns her parents have been killed in the impending war.


This story starts off simply enough. The tale of eleven year old Helena Mckenzie, a halfblood (but she doesn't know that yet) witch going into her first year of hogwarts.

Helena had , had a normal enough life, two loving parents, her mother was a Journalist and her father a director. She thought of herself as rather plain, long, wavy brown hair she wore in a high pony tail most of the time, and (in her opinion) the most boring brown eyes she had ever seen. Not horrifically ugly, but not the next Kate moss either.Just right, just plain, just Helena.

Helena lived on the outskirts of london, in a small town, in a small house, three bedrooms, you know?. Normal.But she knew she was differerent.

She had a little sister, Bonnie who was ten years old and the most talkative person you would ever come across. Her parents, Annette and Samuel, absoloutely adored her "their little Bonnie-Boo!" they called her.

Helena often found herself quite jealous of her little sister, pretty, outgoing, athletic and fun, everyone seemed to love her and she'd always had a big group of friends, giggling madly, always having fun.

It's not as if people didn't like Helena, it's just, she was a bit shy. Preferring to stick to herself, writing poetry or listening to music.

It was the 12th of July, the day of Helena's 11th birthday, and it had been a resonably normal day, so far. As she got out of bed and looked out the window, she saw a tawny owl approaching quickly.

As it approached less than a foot away, Helena quickly unbolted the window and let the bird fly in.

It dropped a most pecuiliar letter, a large beigey coloured envolope with a large red 'H' enblazed across the top.

Curious, she opened it slowly, and what she saw next shocked her.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand orc.,Chf Warlock,_

_Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss McKenzie,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find inclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term beigins on 1st Septmeber. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Helena's mind was swimming, What on earth was Hogwarts, _Where_ on earth was Hogwarts, and did she read right? _Witchcraft, Wizardry?_, Helena had always believed in Witches, and now to discover she was one, it was incredibly surreal.

But, thinking about it, weird things had happened, when she angry, or upset. She remebered one time, Bonnie was cracking a utterly _'Hilarious'_ joke, Anger, and jealously flaring inside of her made her do something she would later regret. She accidentally blew up the microwave oven.

She had received a months grounding for that.

And once, she had been forced to get a bob style haircut, which she knew would look atroucious on her. After getting back from the Hairdresser, hideous hair cut and all, she had run to her room, crying. As if she didn't get teased enough already, the weird, shy girl that was too short for her age, and who was already in a training bra. And to her utter surprise, she woke up the next morning, her hair completely normal.

Excitement was coursing through her veins, she had always known she was different, and now there was a reason.

Running down the stairs to their small, but cosy kitchen, she was grreted with a small pile of presents, colourfully wrapped. She had completely forgotten about them, for good reason too.

"Mummy, guess what" she cried.

"It's your birthday. Well i know that, look at the presents!"

"No Mummy, it's more important than them!" Helena cried, positively quivering with excitement.

"What then, what could be so important?"

"This" Helena whispered, and handed her mother the letter.

She scanned it over quickly, eyes widening with every word, until she had finished. She was quiet for a minute or two, but to Helena's immense surprise, started smiling.

"My little girl, a witch!. I can't believe it. I always knew you were one"

Annette cried, Hugging Helena.

To say Helena was shocked would be quite an understatement.

"B-but, you're not one of them-us are you?" She stuttered, disbelieving, but excited nonetheless.

"Well, i am, but i never found the need to tell you until you got a letter" Annette said.

" But we can't tell your father, we'll have to tell him you were accepted into a private school in scotland. One for _Gifted_ children" She said matter of factly.

"I went to Hogwarts myself, Hufflepuff, i was. Not a bad house either, some of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Alison- well, i mean Mrs Smith, to you is one . Her daughter, Isabelle is a witch too, got her letter yesterday. She's positively wetting herself with excitement" Annette said all this rather fast, a trait Helena had, unfortunately, gotten from her mother.

"You know Isabella right?"

"Yes Mummy, we're in the same class"

Helena wasn't really that friendly with Isabella, but she liked her, and Isabella was a very nice girl, and she was sure they'd get along at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Mummy, i just cannot believe this" Helena breathed.

"I'll have to take you and Isabella to go and get your things in the morning, and don't worry, i'll take care of your father"

"Thanks Mummy. And thank you for the gifts" Helena said, opening a particualy large box, revealing itself as a box set of Jane Austens works.

The next Morning, Isabella and her mother Alison arrived at their house, wearing their cloaks, as it was a very cold morning, excited, and ready to get going.

"Oh, this is fantastic, isn't it just, Helena" Cried Isabella.

She was quite a pretty girl, with her dark blue eyes, adorned with long, thick, pale eyelashes. She had curly, strawberry blonde hair and ivory skin, covered slightly in freckles.

Isabella was short, not as short as Helena though, and she was very thin. And Helena couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Yes, it is. I'm so excited".

"Okay girls, lets get going" cried Annette, and as they left, she was sure she could see the jealousy in Bonnie's eyes, who was coming down for breakfast as they left.


End file.
